Y Una Botella De Ron
by RsMoony
Summary: Por que a él le encantaba el ron, que nadie lo dude. yaoi. JackxBarbossa


**warning:**. La narración es un tanto confusa y no tiene mucho sentido por que _a)_ están borrachos y _b) _es el POV de Jack, ¿Qué esperaban? LOL Hay mucha borrachera, OoC, incoherencia, relaciones homosexuales (no-tan-explícitas), malas palabras y… ron, mucho ron.

**

* * *

**

Y Una Botella de Ron

* * *

Todo comenzó con una botella de ron.

O para ser algo más exactos, con _varias_ botellas de ron.

Estaba celebrando el haber vuelto de los dominios de Davy Jones, eso podía recordarlo. Se había terminado el ron, decían… pero él contaba con su propia reserva privada, escondida en las profundidades de la habitación de provisiones donde Mr. Gibbs no podría encontrarlas en el remoto caso que supiera sobre su existencia. Ese Gibbs, quien se creía para tomarse todo el ron… ¡Y con el déficit que había! Tendría que controlar más el suministro, si no quería que esa bandada de piratas se terminara su ron.

…

¿Dónde estaba?

…

Ah, si. Estaba en su propia fiesta privada con él y su ron como únicos invitados. Y entonces ese remedo de pirata llamado Barbossa había bajado por… algo, y lo había encontrado ahí sin importar todos sus esfuerzos por esconderse tras la botella de ron (tiene buena vista, el muy maldito) y lo había amenazado con contarle a la tripulación que todavía quedaba bastante licor ahí abajo si no le dejaba tomar a él también. No le quedó otra opción, si esos piratas borrachos sabían que aún quedaba ron…

Y luego… había tomado más para que Barbossa no lo acaparara todo y tomaron y tomaron hasta que su reserva de ron también se terminó (lo cual era algo extraño, considerando que tenía cuatro barriles llenos ahí abajo… ¿A dónde habría ido todo ese licor?) y cuando comenzó a tener más problemas que los que normalmente tenía para caminar y mantener el equilibrio, la sospecha de que estaba borracho le había asaltado la mente. Pero no podía estar borracho, ¡Si apenas había tomado unos cuantos tragos de ron!

En fin, posiblemente estaba borracho. Aunque no estaba muy seguro de ello porque casi no había tomado nada. Pero probablemente lo estaba, no era una opción muy descabellada… Si, definitivamente estaba _algo_ borracho.

Y entonces trató de salir de allí porque de repente había mucho calor (quiero decir, _más _calor del que normalmente hace cuando uno está en el mar del Caribe) y había tropezado con una botella vacía (tristemente vacía) y había caído al piso. Sí, recordaba el golpe que se había dado en la espalda contra la pared. Y Barbossa había comenzado a reír y maldita sea, el sonido era fastidioso. Así que le había gritado que se callara y se largara de una buena vez, y que de paso le dijera a quien sea estuviera al timón que no moviera tanto el barco (¡si no sabe como usar un timón, que no lo hiciera, joder!) y Barbossa se había levantado del barril donde estaba sentado y lo había sujetado del cuello de la casaca y le había dicho con el aliento apestando a ron (oh, ron…) que no le diera órdenes porque _él_ era el capitán de ese barco y que mejor se callara por que estaba borracho y lo que decía carecía de sentido más de lo que lo que decía normalmente (o algo así).

Y por supuesto que él le había respondido que no, que de hecho era _él _el capitán y que quien no debía de darle órdenes era él y que lo que estaba diciendo era perfectamente coherente, pero que Barbossa no tenía la inteligencia suficiente para entenderlo mientras le daba golpes en el pecho con el índice para reforzar su punto y teniendo que alzar un poco la cabeza. Podría haber jurado que era más bajito antes de que se muriera, pero ¿cómo estar seguro si no dejaba de _ondular_?

Barbossa había respondido que… oh, la verdad no recordaba que había respondido por que joder, su aliento _olía_ a ron y _quería_ más ron. Lo quería con tantas ansias que pensó tal vez el otro pirata tuviera más escondido en algún lado, así que empezó a tantear sobre su ropa tratando de encontrar una cantimplora o una botella o _lo que sea_ que tuviera ron mientras mascullaba palabras ininteligibles que no tenían sentido ni para él (pero que probablemente trataban sobre el ron) y Barbossa le había detenido las manos y había siseado que qué demonios estaba haciendo y él había contestado que buscaba más ron por que estaba seguro de que tenía más en alguna parte. Barbossa había sonreído torcidamente y había dicho que estaba _jodidamente_ borracho y le había gustado como sonaba la palabra, así que le había pedido-ordenado que la dijera otra vez y cuando la volvió a decir no había puesto atención a la palabra, sino al olor a licor que se le había colado de entre los labios.

Probablemente se entregaría personalmente a Jones cuando estuviera medianamente sobrio (si es que alguna vez se le pasaba esa hipotética borrachera que no estaba seguro que tuviera) pero en ese momento sólo podía pensar en el ron, así que sin pensárselo mucho se inclinó hacia delante, ladeando el rostro hacia la derecha, hasta quedar a un palmo del rostro de Barbossa (… urgh) y se quedó allí, aspirando el aroma a alcohol que se desprendía en cada respiro.

Joder, es que el ron era una delicia.

Entonces el barco giró bruscamente hacia la izquierda (vaya sorpresa, _sabía_ que el que estaba al timón era un inútil. Incluso Cotton timoneaba mejor) y ambos perdieron el poco equilibro que les quedaba y se tambalearon contra la pared, terminando de juntar sus labios.

Mierda. Estaba _besando_a _Barbossa _(doble urgh)_. _Oh, pero sabía a ron… Y a él le gustaba mucho el ron, si señor, que no quepa duda de ello, aunque nunca lo había probado en los labios de alguien más (especialmente en los de Barbossa), pero aceptaba que no sabía mal. Uhm… pasó la lengua por el labio inferior del otro pirata y entonces llegó a la lógica conclusión de que si en sus labios podía percibir el sabor del ron, dentro de su boca sería más fuerte. Así que aprovechando la estoicidad de Barbossa deslizó su lengua entre sus labios y si, lo sabía, _podía_ saborear el ron ahí…

Empujó a Barbossa contra sí poniendo una mano en su nuca y rozó su lengua contra la de él, buscando más licor en su boca sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo. Llevaba días sin un trago de ron, por todos los cielos. Perdonen la necesidad.

Y en ese justo momento, cuando más estaba disfrutando el sabor a alcohol, Barbossa lo separó de él y le preguntó que _qué demonios pensaba que estaba haciendo_, a lo que él respondió con toda la dignidad (y borrachera) posible que estaba bebiendo ron. De su boca, ni más ni menos. Tal vez así aprendería a no beber de su reserva privada.

Aún así, _necesitaba_ más ron y ahora que había encontrado un nuevo lugar de donde beberlo, no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir así de fácil. Lanzándole una mirada exasperada para que se callara de una buena vez, lo jaló de nuevo contra sí y con más seguridad invadió su boca, volviendo a encontrar el adorado sabor a licor. Grande fue su sobresalto cuando Barbossa comenzó a buscar ron en su boca también (vaya manera de beber, pensó) y eso estaba mejor.

Sintió una de las manos de Barbossa deslizarse bajo su casaca y fue extraño, por que allí no había ron (aunque sería grandioso si hubiera) pero no podía negar que se sentía bien ¿Debería hacer lo mismo…? Uhm… y los dedos del pirata bajaban y bajaban por debajo de su ropa y debajo de su cinto y de pronto perdió la poca cordura que le quedaba (literalmente) y todo lo que podía sentir era calor, mucho calor y escalofríos recorriendo su espina dorsal y la ausencia del sabor a ron ¿en dónde estaba el ron? Y escuchaba la risa de Barbossa sobre sus oídos y no podía entender cómo podía estar riendo cuando él se sentía tan… extraño. Las piernas amenazaron con dejarlo caer y se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando la frente en el hombro de ese maldito pirata y gimió estranguladamente por que la _presión_ era demasiada y joder, joder, _joder. _

Por unos segundos todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor y cuando las cosas volvieron a dibujarse, estaba sentado en el suelo (aunque no podía recordar cómo había llegado ahí) y Barbossa seguía riendo y diciendo algo que no podía llegar a entender por que los oídos se le habían tapado (¿…qué?) y entonces el otro dio media vuelta y caminó hacia las escaleras sin balancearse demasiado, el mono (…Jack, como él) apareciendo de la nada y colgándose en su hombro.

Y cuando las piernas parecieron volver a obedecerle y pudo caminar mas o menos normal, también él salió a cubierta y se encontró a Will (William, el hijo de Bill Bootstrap Turner) sentado en un barril y preguntándole que qué había estado haciendo, por que Barbossa había salido de allí riéndose como endemoniado y él le había respondido con toda la honestidad que da el estar borracho (por que si, tal vez _sí_ estuviera borracho) que habían estado bebiendo ron.

Por que a él le encantaba el ron, que nadie se atreva a dudarlo.

* * *

**notes: **ya había subido esta historia, pero a causa de un maldito hacker que se robó mi mail, borré todo... pero aquí está de nuevo (: el jackxbarbossa que jamás quisieron leer lol.


End file.
